The present invention relates to silicone compositions, more particularly to compositions comprising a silicone polymer network.
The personal care industry thrives on being able to deliver multiple performance products based on mixture of several components, with each having performance characteristics important to or desirable in the final formulation. One desirable characteristic is the ability to provide a silky initial feel derived from low molecular weight silicones, such as for example, octamethylcyclotetrasilioxane or decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, in the formulation while maintaining a high, but shear-thinnable viscosity. While these low molecular weight silicones provide the desired feel characteristics, they are also low viscosity, highly flowable liquids. Thus they are not easily held in a formulation, preferring rather to separate and flow out of a given container or flow uncontrollably across the skin when used in a specific application. Further, it desirable to achieve an initial silky feel while providing a smooth, low-residue feel upon dry-down. Polymeric silicone gels prepared in volatile silicone been found to deliver desirable initial feel of volatile, low viscosity silicones to formulations while at the same time provide high viscosity and a smooth silky feel on dry-down, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.5,760,116, 5,493,041 and 4,987,169.
Such polymeric silicone gels have typically been made by the hydrosilylation reaction, which requires the use of both SiH functional groups and terminal olefinic groups to form crosslinked siloxane polymers. Thus only siloxane structures that can incorporate silylhydride groups and optionally, vinyl functional siloxane groups, can be utilized in making these materials. Further this method of generating crosslinked siloxane polymers limits the range of desirable organofunctional groups that may be incorporated into the polymeric structure to create additional performance advantages in complex formulations. Thus attempts to include organofunctional groups into the crosslinked siloxane polymer include unsaturated organic groups compatible with the hydrosilylaton reaction.
In a first aspect, the present invention relates to a silicone composition, comprising:
(a) a polyethersiloxane block copolymer network, comprising:
one or more polyether blocks, each comprising two or more structural units of the formula (I):
xe2x80x94R1Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein each R1 is independently a divalent hydrocarbon radical or R2, wherein R2 is a trivalent hydrocarbon radical, and
one or more polysiloxane blocks, each comprising two or more structural units of the formula (II):
xe2x80x94R32SiO2/2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein each R3 is independently a monovalent hydrocarbon radical or R2, and
wherein at least one polyether block of the copolymer network is bonded to at least one polysiloxane block of the copolymer network by a link according to formula (III): 
wherein the R2O unit of the structure of formula (III) is a unit of the at least one polyether block and the R2R3SiO2/2 unit of the structure of formula (III) is a unit of the at least one polysiloxane unit, and
(b) a fluid within the network.
In a second aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for making a silicone composition, comprising polymerizing an epoxy functional organosiloxane compound in the presence of an acid catalyst and a fluid.
In a third aspect, the present invention is directed to a personal care composition comprising the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network of the present invention.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for making a personal care composition, comprising combining one or more personal care ingredients with a polyethersiloxane block copolymer network of the present invention.
In a fifth aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for reversibly imparting characteristics of a solid to a fluid, comprising introducing the fluid into a polyethersiloxane block copolymer network of the present invention.
The copolymer network of the present invention exhibits, in its various embodiments, a high affinity for a wide variety of fluids, including emollient fluids. The silicone composition of the present invention exhibits good stability, that is a high resistance to separation of the fluid from the silicone composition. Personal care compositions containing the copolymer network and an emollient fluid, whether the copolymer network and fluid are added separately to the personal care composition or added to the personal care composition in the form of the silicone composition of the present invention, exhibit improved sensory feel, leave a smooth silky feeling in the skin upon dry down and exhibit good stability, that is, a high resistance to separation of the emollient fluid from the personal composition.
As used here in, the terminology xe2x80x9cnetworkxe2x80x9d means a three dimensionally extending structure comprising interconnected polyethersiloxane block copolymer chains. Preferably, fluid is contained within interstices of the network. The term xe2x80x9cintersticesxe2x80x9d is used herein in reference to a network to denote sp aces within the network, that is, spaces between the polyethersiloxane block copolymer chains of the network.
In a preferred embodiment, the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network is a crosslinked network that is insoluble in the fluid component of the silicone composition of the present invention, but that is capable of being swollen by the fluid. The amount of crosslinking present in the crosslinked network may be characterized with respect to the degree of swelling exhibited by the network in the fluid. In a preferred embodiment, the crosslinked structure of the network is effective to allow the network to be swollen by a molecular weight silicone fluid, such as, for example, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, from its original volume to a swollen volume that is a factor of from 1.01 to 5000, more preferably from 2 to 1000, and even more preferably from 5 to 500, times its original volume. The original volume of the network can be determined, for example, by extracting or evaporating all of the fluid component for the silicone composition of the present invention to leave the original volume, that is, the volume of the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network in the absence of the fluid.
As used herein the terminology xe2x80x9chydrocarbon radicalxe2x80x9d includes acyclic hydrocarbon radicals, alicyclic hydrocarbon radicals and aromatic hydrocarbon radicals.
As used herein in reference to a hydrocarbon radical, the term xe2x80x9cmonovalentxe2x80x9d means that the radical is capable of forming one covalent bond per radical, the term xe2x80x9cdivalentxe2x80x9d means that the radical is capable of forming two covalent bonds per radical and the term xe2x80x9ctrivalentxe2x80x9d means that the radical is capable of forming three covalent bonds per radical. Generally, a monovalent radical can be represented as having been derived from a saturated hydrocarbon compound by conceptual removal of one hydrogen atom from the compound, a divalent radical can be represented as having been derived from a saturated hydrocarbon compound by conceptual removal of two hydrogen atoms from the compound and a trivalent radical can be represented as having been derived from a saturated hydrocarbon compound by conceptual removal of three hydrogen atoms from the compound. For example, an ethyl radical, that is, a
CH2CH3 radical, is an a monovalent radical, a dimethylene radical, that is, a
(CH2)2xe2x80x94 radical, is an a divalent radical and an ethanetriyl radical, that is, an 
radical, is a trivalent radical, each of which can be represented as having been derived by conceptual removal of one or more hydrogen atoms from the saturated hydrocarbon ethane.
As used herein, the terminology xe2x80x9cacyclic hydrocarbon radicalxe2x80x9d means a straight chain or branched hydrocarbon radical, preferably containing from 1 to 60 carbon atoms per radical, which may be saturated or unsaturated and which may be optionally substituted or interrupted with one or more atoms or functional groups, such as, for example, carboxyl, cyano, hydroxy, halo and oxy. Suitable monovalent acyclic hydrocarbon radicals include, for example, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, cyanoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkyloxy, oxaalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxaalkylene, carboxamide and haloalkyl, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, octyl, decyl, dodecyl, cetyl, stearyl, ethenyl, propenyl, butynyl, hydroxypropyl, cyanoethyl, butoxy, 2,5,8-trioxadecanyl, carboxymethyl, chloromethyl and 3,3,3-fluoropropyl. Suitable divalent acyclic hydrocarbon radicals include, for example, linear or branched alkylene radicals, such as, for example, methylene, dimethylene, trimethylene, decamethylene, ethylethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene and linear or branched oxalkylene radicals such as, for example, methyleneoxypropylene. Suitable trivalent acyclic hydrocarbon radicals include, for example, alkanetriyl radicals, such as, for example, 1,1,2-ethanetriyl, 1,2,4-butanetriyl, 1,2,8-octanetriyl, 1,2,4-cyclohexanetriyl and oxaalkanetriyl radicals such as, for example, 1,2,6-triyl-4-oxahexane.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d means a saturated straight or branched monovalent hydrocarbon radical. In a preferred embodiment, monovalent alkyl groups are selected from linear or branched alkyl groups containing from 1 to 60 carbons per group, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, decyl, dodecyl.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d means a straight or branched monovalent terminally unsaturated hydrocarbon radical, preferably containing from 2 to 10 carbon atoms per radical, such as, for example, ethenyl, 2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 5-hexenyl, 7-octenyl and ethenylphenyl.
As used herein, the terminology xe2x80x9calicyclic hydrocarbon radicalxe2x80x9d means a radical containing one or more saturated hydrocarbon rings, preferably containing from 4 to 12 carbon atoms per ring, per radical which may optionally be substituted on one or more of the rings with one or more alkyl radicals, each preferably containing from 2 to 6 carbon atoms per alkyl radical, halo radicals or other functional groups and which, in the case of a monovalent alicyclic hydrocarbon radical containing two or more rings, may be fused rings. Suitable monovalent alicyclic hydrocarbon radicals include, for example, cyclohexyl and cyclooctyl. Suitable divalent hydrocarbon radicals include, saturated or unsaturated divalent monocyclic hydrocarbon radicals, such as, for example, 1,4-cyclohexylene. Suitable trivalent alicyclic hydrocarbon radicals include, for example, cycloalkanetriyl radicals such as, for example, 1-dimethylene-2,4-cyclohexylene, 1-methylethylene-3-methyl-3,4-cyclohexylene.
As used herein, the terminology xe2x80x9caromatic hydrocarbon radicalxe2x80x9d means a hydrocarbon radical containing one or more aromatic rings per radical, which may, optionally, be substituted on the aromatic rings with one or more alkyl radicals, each preferably containing from 2 to 6 carbon atoms per alkyl radical, halo radicals or other functional groups and which, in the case of a monovalent aromatic hydrocarbon radical containing two or more rings, may be fused rings. Suitable monovalent aromatic hydrocarbon radicals include, for example, phenyl, tolyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 1,2-isopropylmethylphenyl, 1-pentalenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, as well as aralkyl radicals such as, for example, 2-phenylethyl. Suitable divalent aromatic hydrocarbon radicals include, for example, divalent monocyclic arenes such as, for example, 1,2-phenylene, 1,4-phenylene, 4-methyl-1,2-phenylene, phenylmethylene. Suitable trivalent aromatic hydrocarbon radicals include, for example, trivalent monocyclic arenes such as, for example, 1-trimethylene-3,5-phenylene.
In a preferred embodiment, each said divalent hydrocarbon radical is independently an alkylene radical according to the structural formula (IV)
xe2x80x94(R4CH)gxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
wherein R4 is H or alkyl, preferably xe2x80x94(CH2)hCH3, and
each g and h is independently an integer, wherein 2xe2x89xa6gxe2x89xa68 and 0xe2x89xa6hxe2x89xa660.
In a preferred embodiment, each R2 is independently a trivalent hydrocarbon radical according to formula (V) or (VI): 
wherein each R5 and R6 is independently a divalent hydrocarbon radical, and
A is a saturated or unsaturated monocyclic hydrocarbon ring of, including the carbon atoms of the xe2x80x94CHCHxe2x80x94 moiety set forth in formula (VI), from 5 to 12 carbon atoms, which may, optionally, be substituted on one or more carbon atoms of the ring, in addition to the carbon atom bearing the xe2x80x94R6-moiety.
In preferred embodiment comprising R2 radicals according to formula (V), one or more R5 radicals are each independently alkylene or oxaalkylene. More preferably, one or more R5 radicals are each independently a (C1-C12)alkylene radical or an acyclic (C1-C12)oxalkylene radical.
In preferred embodiment comprising R2 radicals according to formula (VI), one or more R6 radicals are each independently linear or branched alkylene or oxaalkylene, more preferably, (C1-C12)alkylene.
In a highly preferred embodiment, one or more R2 radicals are each independently hydrocarbon radicals according to the structural formula (VII), (VIII), (IX) or (X): 
In a preferred embodiment, each R3 is independently alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, a polyhydric alcohol radical, monocyclic aromatic, aralkyl, oxaalkylene or alkylcarbonyloxaalkylene. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpolyhydric alcohol radicalxe2x80x9d means a hydrocarbon radical containing two or more hydroxyl substituents per radical.
In a highly preferred embodiment, one or more R3 radicals are each independently (C1-C60)alkyl, hydroxy(C1-C12)alkyl,
polyhydric alcohol radicals according to formula (XI), (XII) or (XIII)
xe2x80x94R7xe2x80x94CHOHCH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XI)
xe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94CHOHCH2CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII)
xe2x80x94R9xe2x80x94C(R10)3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
wherein each R7, R8 and R9 is independently (C1-C12)alkylene or (C1-C12)oxaalkylene and each R10 is independently H, hydroxy, (C1-C12)alkyl, or hydroxy(C1-C12)alkyl, provided that at least two R10 substituents per radical are hydroxy or hydroxy(C1-C12)alkyl,
aralkyl according to the formula (XIV): 
wherein R11 is (C1-C6)alkylene and each R12 is independently H, hydroxyl, (C1-C6)alkyl, hydroxy(C1-C6)alkyl, or xe2x80x94OCOR13, wherein R13 is (C1-C6)alkyl,
oxaalkylene according to formula (XV) or (XVI):
xe2x80x94(CH2)aO(CR14H)bxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XV)
xe2x80x94(CH2)c(O(CR5H)d)e(CH2)fxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI)
wherein each R14 and R15 is independently H or alkyl, preferably (C1-C8)alkyl, and each a, b, c, d, e and f is independently an integer of from 1 to 20, or
alkylcarbonyloxaalkylene according to formula (XVII):
xe2x80x94R16xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94R173xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII)
wherein R16 is (C1-C12)alkylene or (C1-C12)oxaalkylene and each R17 is independently H, (C1-C24)alkyl, or xe2x80x94OCOR18, wherein each R18 is independently (C1-C24)alkyl, provided that at least one R17 group per radical is xe2x80x94OCOR18.
In a highly preferred embodiment, one or more R3 radicals are each independently (C20-C60)alkyl, hydroxy(C1-C12)alkyl, 2-phenylethyl, 2-methyl-2-phenylethyl,
polyhydric alcohol radicals according to formula (XVIII) or (XIX): 
oxaalkylene according to formula (XX):
xe2x80x94CH2O(CH2CH2O)g(CH2CH2CH2O)hHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XX)
wherein g and h are each integers of from 0 to 50, provided that g and h cannot both be 0, or
alkylcarbonyloxaalkylene according to formula (XXI): 
wherein each R19 is independently (C1-C24)alkyl.
In a preferred embodiment, the first blocks of the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network comprise, on average, from 2 to 500, more preferably from 2 to 100, and still more preferably from 4 to 20, structural units of the formula (I) per block and the second blocks of the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network comprise, on average, from 2 to 5000, more preferably from 25 to 1000, and still more preferably from 50 to 500, structural units of the formula (II) per block.
In a preferred embodiment, the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network comprises from 0.2 to 500, more preferably from 0.4 to 250 structural units of the formula (I) per 100 structural units of formula (II).
In a preferred embodiment, from 0.1 to 10, more preferably, from 1 to 8 structural units of the formula (II) per 100 structural units according to formula (II) are each bonded to respective structural unit according to formula (I) by a link according to formula (III).
In a preferred embodiment, the polyethersiloxane block copolymer is made by a method which comprises reacting an epoxy functional organosiloxane compound comprising, per molecule of the compound, one or more, more preferably 1.5 or more and still more preferably 2 or more, structural units of the formula (XXII):
R20iSiO4xe2x88x92i/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXII)
wherein each R20 is independently a monovalent hydrocarbon radical, provided that at least one R20 group per unit is a monovalent epoxy-functional hydrocarbon radical and i is an integer wherein 0xe2x89xa6ixe2x89xa63.
In a preferred embodiment, the epoxy functional organosiloxane comprises one or more compounds according to the structural formula (XXIII):
QjTkT*lDmD*nMoM*pxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIII)
wherein:
M is R213SiO1/2,
M* is R222R23SiO1/2,
D is R242SiO2/2,
D* is R25R26SiO2/2,
T is R27SiO3/2,
T* is R28SiO3/2,
Q is SiO4/2,
each R21, R22, R24, R25 and R27 is independently monovalent hydrocarbon radical,
each R23, R26 and R28 is independently a monovalent epoxy-functional hydrocarbon radical, and
j, k, 1, m, n, o and p are each integers selected to provide a compound a having a viscosity of from 2 to 1,000,000 centiStokes (xe2x80x9ccStxe2x80x9d), more preferably from 50 to 100,000 cSt, and, even more preferably, from 100 to 20,000 cSt and having a desired amount of monovalent monovalent epoxy-functional hydrocarbon radicals per molecule.
In a highly preferred embodiment, each R21, R22 R24, R25 and R27 is independently R3, as described above.
In a highly preferred embodiment, each R23, R26 or R28 is independently an epoxy functional hydrocarbon radical according to formula (XXIV) or (XXV): 
wherein R5, R6 and A are each defined as above.
Epoxy substituted siloxanes are prepared in the normal manner through the use of a hydrosilylation reaction to attach a vinyl or allyl substituted epoxide onto an SiH bearing siloxane. SiH containing siloxanes are well known in the art and can be linear, branched, or cyclic in structure. Examples of useful vinyl or allyl substituted epoxides include 4-vinyl cyclohexene oxide, allyl glycidyl ether, limonene oxide, 1,2-epoxy-5-hexene, 1,2-epoxy-7-octene, norbornadiene monoepoxide and 1,2-epoxy-9-decene. Precious metal catalysts suitable for making epoxy siloxanes are also well known in the art and include complexes of rhodium, ruthenium, palladium, osmium, iridium and platinum.
In a preferred embodiment, the epoxy functional organosiloxane compound is reacted by polymerizing the epoxy functional organosiloxane compound in the under cationic polymerization conditions and, preferably, in the presence of a fluid, preferably a volatile siloxane fluid. In one embodiment, the epoxy functional organosiloxane compound is polymerized in the presence of a fluid to directly form the silicone composition of the present invention. In another embodiment, the epoxy functional organosiloxane compound is polymerized in the presence of a first fluid or fluid mixture to form a polyethersiloxane block copolymer network, and then the network so formed is subsequently swollen with a second fluid or fluid mixture to form the silicone composition of the present invention. The second fluid or fluid mixture may be the same as or different from the first fluid mixture. The first solvent may, optionally, be removed from the polymerized network by, for example, evaporation, prior to addition of the second fluid. As a further alternative, the epoxy functional organosiloxane compound is polymerized in the absence of a fluid to form a polyethersiloxane block copolymer network and the network is subsequently swollen with a fluid or mixture of fluids to form the silicone composition of the present invention.
Cationic polymerization conditions can be generated by addition of an acid catalyst capable of polymerizing an epoxy group such as, for example, by addition of onium salt generated acids and certain metal salts, such as, for example, aluminum trichloride and ferric chloride, which act as Lewis acids or by addition of lanthanide triflates, see PCT Int. Appl. WO 0008,087. Acid catalyzed polymerization of epoxides is a well known method of forming organic polymers and has been applied to epoxy-functional siloxane compounds in order to form siloxane polyalkyleneoxide block copolymers for use in a variety of applications as, for example, release coatings on paper, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No.4,279,717, and in conjunction with organic materials to form coatings and modified plastic compositions, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,796 and 5,663,752.
In a preferred embodiment, the epoxy functional organosiloxane compound is polymerized under cationic cure conditions generated through the interaction with platinum and an SiH-containing compound. This epoxide polymerization reaction route is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,431 and by J. V. Crivello and N. Fan, J. Polymer Sci., Part A: Polymer Chemistry, pp.1853-1863 (1997).
The method of polymer synthesis provides for incorporation of a wide range of organofunctional groups into the copolymeric structure. Thus, the inclusion of other organofunctional groups, such as, for example, organic epoxides, epoxysiloxanes, terminally unsaturated organic and alkenylsiloxane compounds can be used to modify the resulting copolymers.
In one embodiment, the organofunctional groups are introduced to the network as R21, R22, R24, R25 and R27 radicals present on an epoxyfunctional organosiloxane according to formula (XXIII) above. In an alternative embodiment, the organofunctional groups are introduced to the network during polymerization of the epoxyfunctional organosiloxane by including organofucntional compounds to the reaction mixture which are copolymerizable with the epoxy functional organosiloxane under the chosen polymerization reaction conditions.
In one embodiment, polymerization of the epoxy functional organosiloxane is conducted in the presence of one or more organic epoxide compounds which are copolymerizable with epoxy functional siloxanes under the polymerization conditions to form mixed polyalkyleneoxide units. The additional organic epoxide compounds may contain different substituents to further modify the resulting block copolymer. Suitable organic epoxide compounds include, for example, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide, cyclohexene oxide and glycidol.
In another embodiment, the polymerization of the epoxy functional organosiloxane is conducted in the presence of one or more hydroxyl functional compounds which are copolymerizable with epoxy functional siloxanes under the polymerization conditions to modify the product block copolymer. Suitable hydroxyl functional compounds include, for example, hydroxy-stopped polyethers, organic alcohols, including organic diols, carbinol functional siloxanes and hydroxy functional organopolysiloxane polymers, including polyethersiloxane copolymers.
In another embodiment, the polymerization of the epoxy functional organosiloxane is conducted in the presence one or more alkenyl functional compounds which are copolymerizable with epoxy functional siloxanes under the polymerization conditions to modify the product block copolymer. Suitable alkenyl functional compounds include alkenyl functional organic compounds, such as, for example, hexadiene, and alkenyl functional silicone compounds, such as for example, vinyl polydimethylsiloxanes. For example, an alkenyl-functional compound may conveniently be added via hydrosilylation in those embodiments in which the cationic reaction conditions for reacting the epoxide groups are generated using platinum and a hydrido-substituted siloxane, as described above.
The silicone composition may be further processed under low to high shear to adjust the viscosity and sensory feel of the composition. This may be achieved, for example, by subjecting the composition to a moderate to high shearing force. High shear may be applied using, for example, a Sonolator apparatus, a Gaulin Homogenizer or a Micro Fluidizer apparatus. Optionally, one or more fluids may be added to the silicone composition prior to the shearing.
In a preferred embodiment, the silicone composition of the present invention is a solid, typically having a creamy consistency, wherein the copolymer network acts as a means for gelling the fluid to reversibly impart characteristics of a solid to the fluid. At rest, the silicone composition exhibits the properties of a solid gel material. The silicone composition of the present invention exhibits high stability and resistance to syneresis, that is, the composition exhibits little or no tendency for fluid to flow from the composition and imparts high stability and syneresis resistance to personal care compositions which include the silicone composition as a component. The high stability and syneresis resistance persists with prolonged aging of such silicone compositions and personal care compositions. However, fluid may be released from the network by subjecting the silicone composition to a shearing force, such as, for example, by rubbing the composition between one""s fingers, to provide improved sensory feel characteristic of the fluid component of the silicone material.
Fluids suitable for use as the fluid component of the composition of the present invention are those compounds or mixtures of two or more compounds that are in the liquid state at or near room temperature, for example, from about 20xc2x0 C. about 50xc2x0 C., and about one atmosphere pressure, and include, for example, silicone fluids, hydrocarbon fluids, esters, alcohols, fatty alcohols, glycols and organic oils. In a preferred embodiment, the fluid component of the composition of the present invention exhibits a viscosity of below about 1,000 cSt, preferably below about 500 cSt, more preferably below about 250 cSt, and most preferably below 100 cSt, at 25xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment, the fluid component of the present invention comprises an emollient compound. Suitable emollient compound include any fluid that provides emollient properties, that is, that when applied to skin, tend to remain on the surface of the skin or in the stratum corneum layer of the skin to act as lubricants, reduce flaking and to improve the appearance of the skin. Emollient compound are generically known and include, for example, hydrocarbons, such as for example, isododecane, isohexadecane and hydrogenated polyisobutene, organic waxes, such as for example, jojoba, silicone fluids, such as, for example, cyclopentasiloxane, dimethicone and bis-phenylpropyl dimethicone, esters, such as, for example, octyldodecyl neopentanoate and oleyl oleate, as well as fatty acids and alcohols, such as for example, oleyl alcohol and isomyristyl alcohol.
In a highly preferred embodiment, the fluid component of the present invention comprises a silicone fluid, more preferably a silicone fluid that exhibits emollient properties. Suitable silicone fluids include, for example, cyclic silicones of the formula Dr, wherein D is defined as above, R23 is (C1-C6)alkyl, preferably methyl, and r is an integer wherein 3xe2x89xa6rxe2x89xa612, such as, for example, hexamethylcyclotrisiloxane (xe2x80x9cD3xe2x80x9d), octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane (xe2x80x9cD4xe2x80x9d), decamethylcyclopentasiloxane (xe2x80x9cD5xe2x80x9d), and dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane (xe2x80x9cD6xe2x80x9d) as well as linear or branched organopolysiloxanes having the formula (XXVI):
Mxe2x80x2Dxe2x80x2qTxe2x80x2rMxe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVI)
wherein:
Mxe2x80x2 is R293SiO1/2;
Dxe2x80x2 is R302SiO2/2;
Txe2x80x2 is R31SiO3/2 
R29, R30 and R31 are each independently alkyl, aryl or aralkyl;
q and r are each independently integers from 0 to 300, preferably from 0 to 100, more preferably from 0 to 50, and most preferably from 0 to 20.
In a preferred embodiment, the silicone composition of the present invention comprises, per 100 parts by weight (xe2x80x9cpbwxe2x80x9d) of the silicone composition, from 0.1 to 30 pbw, more preferably from 0.5 pbw, to 20 pbw and still more preferably from 1 to 15 pbw of the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network and from 70 pbw to 99.9 pbw, more preferably from 80 pbw to 99.5 pbw, and still more preferably from 85 pbw to 99 pbw of the fluid.
Once the desired form is attained, the resulting material is generally a high viscosity cream with good feel characteristics, high absorbance of volatile siloxanes. It is capable being blended into formulations for hair care, skin care, antiperspirants, sunscreens, cosmetics, color cosmetics, insect repellants, vitamin and hormone carriers, fragrance carriers and the like.
The personal care applications where the polyethersilicone block copolymer network and the silicone composition of the present invention may be employed include, but are not limited to, deodorants, antiperspirants, antiperspirant/deodorants, shaving products, skin lotions, moisturizers, toners, bath products, cleansing products, hair care products such as shampoos, conditioners, mousses, styling gels, hair sprays, hair dyes, hair color products, hair bleaches, waving products, hair straighteners, manicure products such as nail polish, nail polish remover, nails creams and lotions, cuticle softeners, protective creams such as sunscreen, inset repellent and anti-aging products, color cosmetics such as lipsticks, foundations, face powders, eye liners, eye shadows, blushes, makeup, mascaras and other personal care formulations where silicone components have been conventionally been added, as well as drug delivery systems for topical application of medicinal compositions that are to be applied to the skin.
In a preferred embodiment, the personal care composition of the present invention further comprises one or more personal care ingredients. Suitable personal care ingredients include, for example, emollients, moisturizers, humectants, pigments, including pearlescent pigments such as, for example, bismuth oxychloride and titanium dioxide coated mica, colorants, fragrances, biocides, preservatives, antioxidants, anti-microbial agents, anti-fungal agents, antiperspirant agents, exfoliants, hormones, enzymes, medicinal compounds, vitamins, salts, electrolytes, alcohols, polyols, absorbing agents for ultraviolet radiation, botanical extracts, surfactants, silicone oils, organic oils, waxes, film formers, thickening agents such as, for example, fumed silica or hydrated silica, particulate fillers, such as for example, talc, kaolin, starch, modified starch, mica, nylon, clays, such as, for example, bentonite and organo-modified clays.
Suitable personal care compositions are made by combining, in a manner known in the art, such as, for example, by mixing, one or more of the above components with the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network, preferably in the form of the silicone composition of the present invention. Suitable personal care compositions may be in the form of a single phase or in the form of an emulsion, including oil-in-water, water-in-oil and anhydrous emulsions, as well as multiple emulsions, such as, for example, oil-in water-in-oil emulsions and water-in-oil-in water-emulsions.
In a preferred embodiment, an antiperspirant composition comprises the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network, preferably in the form of silicone composition of the present invention, and one or more active antiperspirant agents. Suitable antiperspirant agents include, for example, the Category I active antiperspirant ingredients listed in the U.S. Food and Drug Administration""s Oct. 10, 1993 Monograph on antiperspirant drug products for over-the-counter human use, such as, for example, aluminum halides, aluminum hydroxyhalides, for example, aluminum chlorohydrate, and complexes or mixtures thereof with zirconyl oxyhalides and zirconyl hydroxyhalides, such as for example, aluminum-zirconium chlorohydrate, aluminum zirconium glycine complexes, such as, for example, aluminum zirconium tetrachlorohydrexgly.
In a preferred embodiment, a skin care composition comprises the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network, preferably in the form of silicone composition of the present invention, and a vehicle, such as, for example, a silicone oil or an organic oil. The skin care composition may, optionally, further include emollients, such as, for example, triglyceride esters, wax esters, alkyl or alkenyl esters of fatty acids or polyhydric alcohol esters and one or more the known components conventionally used in skin care compositions, such as, for example, pigments, vitamins, such as, for example, Vitamin A, Vitamin C and Vitamin E, sunscreen or sunblock compounds, such as, for example, titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, oxybenzone, octylmethoxy cinnamate, butylmethoxy dibenzoylmethane, p-aminobenzoic acid and octyl dimethyl-p-aminobenzoic acid.
In a preferred embodiment, a color cosmetic composition, such as, for example, a lipstick, a makeup or a mascara composition comprises the polyethersiloxane block copolymer network, preferably in the form of silicone composition of the present invention, and a coloring agent, such as a pigment, a water soluble dye or a liposoluble dye.